Escape
by DarkKishi
Summary: This story takes place after the Aragami is asleep, but even if they're asleep something else has decided to attack Momiji! When Momiji runs away something enters her dreams and attacks her. Can Kusanagi save her even if the TAC wants him in prison?
1. Rain

~*Escape*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rain  
  
"Kusanagi! Come back!" Momiji screamed over the raindrops that seemed to want Kusanagi not to hear her. Kusanagi and Momiji had once again got into another fight about Momiji's age, but this time it was Kusanagi that ran or should I say flew. Momiji sank to the ground now soaked from the rain.  
  
"One of these days one of us isn't going to come back." Momiji thought as she looked up in the sky hoping to see him flying back to her. "How many times do we have to go through this before he."  
  
".She understands me?" Kusanagi and Momiji said simultaneously. With every thought of their conversation Kusanagi flew faster. She just doesn't get it! It's not like I don't want her it's just that is doesn't look good for such a beauty to be seen with a freak like him. He just decided to blame it on the age difference. But for some reason the urge to be with her gets stronger. I really don't know how much longer I can resist her. And she would have to make it harder on me. Maybe if she would stop pushing then I could resist her longer." Kusanagi was flying so fast now that he missed his apartment building by 2 blocks. "I wonder if shell get home ok?"  
  
Momiji raised her self up from the cold ground. Her clothes were no longer protection from the weather but tons of useless weight. Momiji soon realized that now she would need to walk home for Kusanagi was her way home. "Great!"  
  
On the way home Momiji started thinking about the night's events again. "Why is this always happening?" A yelp then flew out of her mouth as she hit the ground with a painful thump. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't seen the man coming from the opposite direction.  
  
"Are you okay Ma'am?" The man asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea I guess so." Momiji lied she was actually in deep pain Mostly in her heart though and that was something he had no need of knowing. The man helped her up said he was sorry and started walking again.  
  
My night can't get any worse." Just as she said that though a car splashed through a puddle, which sent the water right at Momiji. Once again the force of the water sent her back to the ground. Quickly Momiji realized that her skirt had flown up to expose her underwear. Hoping no one would notice she leaned back and sat on her heels. "How embarrassing!"  
  
"Is it because you fell in front of everyone or is it because you were showing everyone that your wearing underwear with turtles on them?" A familiar voice said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh great just what else is going to happen?" Momiji said as she stood and turned to she Kusanagi grinning at her.  
  
"Need a ride or are you enjoying falling on the ground?" Kusanagi said as he watched her squirm to stand up. "Come on its late."  
  
"What I'm not to young to be on the back of your bike?" Momiji asked remembering they're fight.  
  
"Oh don't start that up again. I don't want to think about that." Kusanagi said as he started his bike back up.  
  
"Then just treat me like a regular girlfriend! That's all I want!" Momiji yelled.  
  
"Don't do this"  
  
Well it's not like I have a disease! All I want is for you to." Momiji stopped suddenly as she saw Kusanagi's face change expressions. His eyes started to glare as if telling her to back off. She could risk it and end her sentence. ".Treat me like you love me!" Momiji started to count down from 5 in her head to see if she had pushed it to far. "2.1"  
  
Kusanagi kept quite for a moment and then just like Momiji suspected he blew. "Why do you do this? I mean damn every time I tell you to stop you just keep going like your trying to see how much further I can be pushed. Give it a break and get it through you're head. I'll treat you like that when you're old enough! Now get on the bike before I leave and you have to walk!"  
  
Momiji got behind him on his bike and wrapped her arms around him. She could tell that he was still yelling at her from the way he would take deep breaths. It was useless though for there was no way for her to hear him. Even though she hoped it wasn't something that she would need in the future. With every breath the motorcycle would go faster. Out in the distance a paper was flying from lane to lane and suddenly the next thing Momiji knew they were spinning round and round.  
  
The paper had flown right into Kusanagi's face. He could barely hear Momiji screaming, but he could feel her grip on him tightening. As they got closer to the edge of the bridge he knew that if they didn't get off this thing that they both would go into the water below. He quickly let go of the handlebars, grabbed Momiji's hands to make sure she was holding him tight enough, and jumped up into the air. Kusanagi watched as his bike went spinning over the bridge. "At least Momiji is safe." Kusanagi thought noticing his anger with Momiji disappearing again.  
  
Momiji had closed her eyes hoping that the dizziness she was having would soon be over. When she opened her eyes she saw that Kusanagi's bike was falling into the river below. She couldn't make up her mine on if she hated it or if she was happy about it. One side of her was happy because she would no longer have to worry about Kusanagi crashing but her other side hated it because not only did Kusanagi love that bike but she also knew that if it wasn't for her Kusanagi wouldn't have been in a bad mood and driven so fast. "I.I'm sorry Kusanagi. I know that it's all.."  
  
"Don't be it's not your fault. I'll just have to go back to flying'." Kusanagi was a little upset but thought to himself that the saying, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.", took on a whole new meaning.  
  
Kusanagi quickly took Momiji home. As he lowered her to her window seal he saw that she was still upset. "Hey Momiji you all right?" Momiji looked up at him wondering what he was going to say, "Well don't worry about the turtle panties? I'm sure that the hippo ones aren't to jealous!" Kusanagi said with a grin.  
  
"Kusanagi you're. Well you're a." Momiji screamed.  
  
"Pervert right is that what you were going to say?" Kusanagi said with another laugh. He loved to finish her sentences cause it made her even madder. Right before she could say anything more he jumped up, gave her a big smile, said good night, and was gone.  
  
"Ugh why does he always do that!"? Momiji said as she swiveled around on her tailbone. "He can easily make me furious and then the next minute he does something that makes me want to scream with happiness. What's up with that?" Momiji was so cold and wet from the rain so she quickly got out her pajamas. She dried herself of and changed quickly hanging her towel and clothes up in the tub until she could put them in the dryer tomorrow. She walked back into her room until she was right in the middle of it. She then turned around and laid down on the floor. As she stared up at the ceiling the events of the night played in her head. The smile Kusanagi had given her right before he left faded in and out of her mind between scenes and his laugh echoed in her mind. She smiled and rolled over onto her side while his jokes of her and his jokes of her and his smile and laugh filled her head. This is what she fell asleep to.  
  
Kusanagi really hadn't left instead he stayed to watch her. At night he could really see her for what she was, she wasn't trying to be something. She was just herself. Just Momiji! This was the only thing he could think of to temporarily satisfy himself. "Momiji?" Kusanagi said in a whisper as he watched Momiji fall to the ground. He then lunged to the window thankful that she always forgot to lock it. He started to panic as he saw that she was now on her side curled up into a ball. He quickly kneeled down on her backside and with his hand on her shoulder he pulled her onto her back.  
  
Momiji was suddenly pulled onto her back. When she opened her eyes she saw a pair of cat-like eyes staring back down at her. She quickly rose up only to collide with the owner of those eyes. "Ouch!" the voice yelped.  
  
The pain was intense in her forehead but she still got up and turned on her bedside lamp. She turned back around to see Kusanagi on his knees holding his nose.  
  
"DAMN-IT Momiji! That hurt!" Kusanagi said, the anger strong in his tone.  
  
"Well my head doesn't feel exactly good either!" Momiji retorted quickly. Anyways, what are you doing here?"  
  
"NO the question is what the hell do you think you were doing, lying on the floor like that?" Kusanagi was once again upset with Momiji but Momiji's answer made him feel really stupid.  
  
"I was Sleeping!" Momiji said matter-of-factly. "I thought you left so I didn't think you would mind!" Momiji noticed that he was blushing but it only lasted long enough for her to think that she might have imagined it. "Why are you here anyways?"  
  
"Well.umm." Kusanagi didn't really have a good answer, but he finally thought of one. "Well I am supposed to be protecting you aren't I? So that's what I'm doing!"  
  
"Oh well I guess that sounds good. Do you do this every night?"  
  
"Well. you should probably get into bed!" Kusanagi said. He was relieved hat he didn't have to answer her question.  
  
"No I'm wide awake now! I couldn't possibly go to sleep now! And why should I?" Momiji guessed that her answer wasn't good enough because she soon found herself struggling to not be pulled to her bed.  
  
"Because you've got school!" Kusanagi could have just easily yanked her over to her bed but he didn't feel like fighting her tonight. So he just yanked her to himself and picked her up cradling her in his arms.  
  
Momiji held onto him tightly, loving the feeling of being close to him. He gently lowered her to her bed laying her head on the pillow. Kusanagi then slid the covers out from under her body and tucked her in. He could feel himself longing to lie down beside her just to hold he as she slept, but he resisted.  
  
"Good night Momiji" Kusanagi said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Good night." Momiji said in a whisper as she started to drift to sleep. "Kusanagi?"  
  
"Yes? What is it princess?"  
  
"Could you turn off the lights?"  
  
With a smile Kusanagi turned off the light. He jumped out the window making sure to close it behind him. When he got home he had to go through the window only because his keys to the apartment were on the same ring that was still with his motorcycle. After he closed the window he went in to the bathroom to take a shower. When Kusanagi was done her went straight to bed only stopping to put some shorts on. Kusanagi lay in bed with his covers up to his chest and his fingers interlocked behind his head. He decided that he would drop by Momiji's school when it let out tomorrow and take her to go look for a motorcycle. This would be a good excuse to be with Momiji. With a smile Kusanagi fell asleep. 


	2. Run Away

~*Escape*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Run Away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimers: Sorry to break it to ya'll but I own nothing! But hey don't let that stop ya from reading it!  
  
Please tell me what you think. You learn from your mistakes ya know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji stared up at the clock, "Only half an hour!" Momiji murmured to her self.  
  
"What was that Momiji?" Momiji's teachers voice ruddily jolted Momiji from her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing sure" Momiji said quickly.  
  
"Is there something wrong or are you just daydreaming again?" Her teacher asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Huh? Ohm no sorry sir. I guess your referring to the worksheet?" Momiji said realizing that he was serious.  
  
"Yes Momiji. Now get to work!" He all but yelled.  
  
Momiji searched for her pen only to find it lying on the floor next to the girl that sat across the isle from her. Momiji leaned sideways holding onto the edge trying to stretch out far enough to reach it. Suddenly with a yelp Momiji found her desk and her self sprawled out in the isle. "This is why I can't wait to get out of school!" Momiji said under her breathe. She could hear the laughter echoing all around her. "I need to get out of here. This day couldn't get any better!" Momiji thought getting more embarrassed the longer she stayed. Slowly and clumsily she rose to her feet. The other kids were still laughing and suddenly she sped into a full speed run!  
  
"Stop right this instant!" Momiji could hear her teachers echoing calls as she ran faster and faster. Her tears couldn't even make it to her chin before they were flung off.  
  
"In 20 minutes school let's out." Kusanagi said to himself as he walked up the sidewalk. As Kusanagi turned into the school lot he could hear some screaming. "What's going on in there? .Momiji?" suddenly he saw Momiji running from the school.  
  
Momiji's eyes were blurred from her tears. "Uff" Momiji ran into something knocking the air from her. As she wiped her eyes she looked up to only lock eyes with Kusanagi's cat-like eyes. She could see only for a split second Kusanagi's concern for her. "Kusanagi?" Momiji said in a trembling voice.  
  
"Hey. What did you do this time?" Kusanagi said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh Kusanagi! I hate my life!" Momiji said as she started to cry again. She also wrapped her arms tightly around Kusanagi's body and buried her face in his chest. Momiji's tears were so hard that her breathing stalled for long periods of time.  
  
"Young lady you have detention if you don't get back here right this instant!" Momiji's teacher yelled from the top of the stairs.  
  
Kusanagi took his arms away from their current position to rest on Momiji's shoulders. He gently pushed Momiji back. As she looked up at him a tear ran down her cheek. With his thumb he reached up and brushed away the runaway tear. "Momiji you'd better go back, unless."  
  
"I don't care! I'm to embarrassed Kusanagi. Please don't make me go back!" Momiji pleaded.  
  
Kusanagi hesitated for a moment and finally said "Ok Momiji come with me. But this is the last time!"  
  
"Oh thank you!"  
  
"On the count of three we run, ok?" Kusanagi said. "One.two.three!"  
  
Suddenly they both turned around and ran. After they had gone a block Momiji felt Kusanagi wrap his arm around her stomach and gently lift her off the ground. Momiji then wrapped her arms around Kusanagi's body as she rose higher and higher into the sky.  
  
"Are you okay Momiji?" Kusanagi asked with deep concern for her. Hey hoped that no one at school would laugh at her for being with a freak like himself.  
  
"I am now!" Momiji said almost to soft for her to hear.  
  
It was silent for a while until Momiji finally asked "Why were you at my school anyways Kusanagi?"  
  
"Well.OHH.I-I was just w-wondering if you wanted to." Kusanagi stumbled a little shocked from her question. ".go look at some motorcycles with me?" Kusanagi asked quickly.  
  
"Oh wow that would be cool! Can we go now?" Momiji was so happy that he wanted to go with her that she couldn't get rid of the ear-to-ear smile that streaked across her face. "Please?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Daitsu Kunikida speaking." Kunikida said as he put the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Uh yes hello this is Momiji's principal. If you'd bring her to my office as soon as you can I'd greatly appreciate it."  
  
"Wait what's wrong? What did she do?" Kunikida asked suspiciously.  
  
"She will have a month of detention for that happened earlier today."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"Is she not home yet?" the principal asked with a hint of concern.  
  
"No it's to early for her to be home."  
  
"Well she ran out of her last class today and took off with some man."  
  
"She did WHAT?" Kunikida screamed.  
  
"Now Sir please calm down. I'm sure its nothing to bad."  
  
" I can't believe this! What the hell is going on here?" Kunikida was furious. His face started to turn red. "I've got to go!" He then hung up the phone and walked over to the couch. He sat down and put his elbows on his knees and his forehead in his hands. "What could she be doing?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what one do you like?" Momiji asked as she bounced around the lot.  
  
"I don't know. Now calm down!" Kusanagi replied.  
  
"May I help you sir?" A salesperson said.  
  
"Uh.well" Kusanagi stuttered surprised by the sudden appearance of the man.  
  
"Hello! Were looking for a motor cycle." Momiji said as she peeked out from behind Kusanagi.  
  
"Well then please follow me." He then stopped in front of a row of what looked like very expensive ones. "Well sir which one do you like?"  
  
"Ooh! They all look so cool! I like this one." Momiji started to point everyone becoming extremely indecisive. "No, no you should get this one! Or this one could be better. Oh wow, how about this."  
  
"Stop!" Kusanagi said as he lept forward wrapping one are around her shoulders and with his other arm he put his hand over her mouth. "Now calm down so I can think!" Kusanagi then quickly released Momiji as he screamed "Gross Momiji! What's your deal!" he wiped his hands on his pants and then continued. "That's sick! Why would lick my hand?"  
  
Momiji started to laugh at Kusanagi's reaction, which she soon found, only made him madder.  
  
"Momiji!" Kusanagi yelled. "Come with me, NOW!" He grabbed Momiji's arm then turned to the salesperson and excused him self. After Kusanagi felt that they were far enough away he once again started to yell. "What are you thinking? Just calm down, will you? Momiji you're.well you're." it took him awhile but he finally got the words out. "Momiji you can be just so embarrassing!"  
  
"I'm. I . I'm embarrassing! Kusanagi?" Momiji said as tears started to fill her eyes. "I always knew that I could be frustrating but I never thought that you thought I was. embarrassing!" the tears started to flow freely.  
  
"N Momiji I didn't say that you always were I just meant that you can sometimes."  
  
"Whatever it doesn't matter. We'll talk about it later."  
  
Kusanagi felt bad about what he had just said. He really didn't mean it in that way. In fact he loved to be w/ her. IF only he could show her that, but it just wasn't right.  
  
As soon as Kusanagi turned around Momiji was once again crying. She put her hand over her mouth to keep her gasps quiet. 'He's embarrassed by me!' on a sudden impulse Momiji ran as fast as she could away from her protector. 'I've got to get away from here!' Momiji ran faster and faster and then stopped. 'I'll take a taxi' she concluded as one pulled up. When she got in she handed that wan a wad of money. "How far will this get me?"  
  
"It should get you to the edge of Tokyo." He responded.  
  
"That's fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Momiji let's.?" Kusanagi looked all around him. "Momiji? Where the hell did you go? Oh damn-it!" Kusanagi quickly turned around and ran out of the lot. Leaving the salesman standing with his mouth open. After a block Kusanagi jumped into the sky flying towards Momiji's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kunikida got up from the couch and walked over to the door up he was surprised to see Kusanagi standing in the door way a look of distress in his eyes. "What's wrong, Kusanagi?"  
  
"Is Momiji home?" Kusanagi asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"No I was just about to ask you if she was with you."  
  
"Well she was, but then she just disappeared."  
  
Disappeared?"  
  
"Well I think I upset her."  
  
"How?" "Well I took her to look at for a motorcycle, but she was jumping around and around so I told her to stop. She just started laughing so I got mad and well I said she was.err.embarrassing."  
  
"You did WHAT! How could you do that? Your supposed to protect her not make her run away!" Kunikida Screamed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry! I'm worried too so if all your gonna' do is yell at me then I'm leaving! I'll find her myself!" Kusanagi turned on his heel and left. 


	3. The Search

Escape Chapter 3 The Search  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your embarrassing" Kusanagi's words kept repeating in her head the whole way. Momiji suddenly opened her eyes wide as the cab pulled to a halt. "Is this it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am this is as far as you can go." He told her plainly.  
  
"Well ok thank you." Momiji got out of the cab and was stumped as to where to go. All around her was a forest. "Well they won't look for me here." Momiji smirked as she started to walk to the right. "I'd bet Kusanagi wouldn't even look!" At that thought Momiji fell to the ground and started to cry. "Oh Kusanagi!" Momiji breathed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh god damn it were could she be?" Kusanagi said to himself as he flew threw the sky. "I'm so dumb for saying that. Really How COULD I be so . Hot- headed?" Kusanagi started to hate himself only wanting Momiji back.  
  
Kusanagi got back home right as the sun set. He walked over to the answering machine where he saw that there were three left. Not many called him so it was shocking to see even this many.  
  
"Message 1recorded at . four o'clock. Kusanagi? This is Kunikida. Any luck yet?" click. Kusanagi could tell that he was severely uncomfortable. "Message 2 recorded at. four fifteen. Well? It's Kunikida again Call Me when you here ANYTHING!" click. Message 3 recorded at . 5:45. Umm Kusanagi? It's me. Momiji. I don't know why I called but don't worry I won't ever embarrass you again. So bye!  
  
"Momiji! Oh please come back!" Kusanagi headed over to his bed and lay down. He didn't even bother to undress or even pull back the covers. He quickly fell asleep to upset to think about it any longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji wandered farther and farther into the forest. "It's getting to dark and I still don't know where I'm going to sleep." Momiji said getting a little frightened. Momiji quickly stopped and whipped her head over to a bunch of bushes. "I could've sworn that I heard something." Suddenly something leapt out of the bushes. Momiji fell to the ground with a blood- curdling scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Momiji!" Kusanagi yelled as he jerked to a sitting position. He looked down at his hands just in time to see his mitama's light fade. "What's going on? Could Momiji be in trouble?" This only served to worry him so Kusanagi laid back down and again he fell asleep. But his dreams were fixed on making it rough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kusanagi. Oh Ku-sa-na-gi!" Momiji's voice sang as he dreamed.  
  
"Momiji come to me. Please!" Kusanagi pleaded with her.  
  
"No way! I embarrass you! Remember?" she taunted.  
  
"No! Momiji I.I." suddenly Kusanagi woke once again. Sweat rolled down his neck. His chest was moving up and down rapidly as he tried to calm down. "If only you knew." Kusanagi lept to his feet as an idea emerged in his mind. He grabbed his coat of his way to the window. Kusanagi felt to rushed to go through the door so he decided to go out the window. He quickly stepped out the window and lept into the sky towards Momiji's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Does she ever lock her window?' Kusanagi said to himself as he entered Momiji's room. Slowly he walked over to the door. He then turned the knob slowly and opened the door making sure not to make a sound. Standing quietly in the doorway Kusanagi strained his senses to their limit trying to hear someone or something. A smile crept to his face as he heard a loud snore from the room down the hall.  
  
Kusanagi turned around and closed the door behind him. Finding the light switch he flicked it on. "Ah, her desk." Kusanagi whispered as he walked over to it. He quickly and carelessly rummaged through the drawers. "Jack pot!" Straitening up he pulled out what he was looking for.pictures. He sorted through them finally settling on a couple. "What else should I get? A blanket. I bet she'll be cold." He then walked over and picked up a fuzzy green throw that was on her bed. "This should work." Kusanagi then stopped to make sure he had everything. "A flashlight would work. I bet there is one in the kitchen." He then turned out the light and walked through the doorway. He slowly walked down the stairs and then turned to enter in the kitchen. Kusanagi looked everywhere he could think of until he found one sitting on top of the fridge. He then turned and retraced his steps back to Momiji's window. He then leapt once again in the sky. "What an advantage flaying is." Thought Kusanagi.  
  
Kusanagi landed in front of a cab building. "I hope someone saw her." Kusanagi walked into the building and walked to the front desk. "Excuse me miss I need some help."  
  
"With what? You look fine to me." The lady said with a giggle.  
  
"Ma'am this is kinda urgent. I need to speak with all the drivers to see if any of them would know where a friend of mine is." Kusanagi said in no mood to play games.  
  
"Oh I see. This way then." She said apologetically.  
  
Kusanagi quickly followed the woman as she walked down the hall and into a huge garage. The woman sharply whistled and said, "Listen up boys Mr.. er. what's your name?"  
  
"Mamoru Kusanagi."  
  
"Thank you. Mr. Kusanagi wants to know if any of ya'll know where his friend is. So be nice. He looks worried." With that she turned and her heel and left.  
  
After a long pause Kusanagi then started to ask about Momiji. "Well yeah she uh is about so high with long chestnut hair and piercing green eyes." Kusanagi's hope started to fade as no one spoke up. "Here are a couple of pictures."  
  
All the drivers gathered in a huddle to look at the pictures." Oh I've seen her. I drove her earlier today. She was real quiet but I could tell she was crying."  
  
"Well where did you take her?" Kusanagi urged.  
  
"Well. Oh yeah I took her to the edge of town north from here. She headed into the forest. Does that help?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you so much!" Kusanagi grabbed the pictures and ran out of the building as fast as he could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji scrambled to her feet, she could hear the screaming of the monster behind her. As she ran faster and faster she saw out of the corner of her eye a lightning strike. "Yikes!" yelp Momiji as it struck. "Just what I need!" Momiji thought.  
  
Momiji's foot caught on a root and she went tumbling face down, landing in a patch of thick dead leaves. Momiji took a deep breath finding it to hard for comfort. As she did she could feel something unusual fill her lungs. It grasped at every part of her body. It was warm but cold at the same time. Momiji gasped as it started to tighten its grip on her insides. She felt it squeeze at her, twisting every muscle to its limit. It felt as if it was trying to take control of her. Momiji tried to scream but her body wouldn't heed her commands. All of a sudden Momiji got distracted from the pain on her inside ands concentrated on the pain on her outside. She could feel the monster slashing at her back. Momiji also felt that the thing that had a hold on her insides let go. Momiji quickly got up and ran. Momiji fell to the ground again as the monster jumped her.  
  
Momiji wished to cry out to somebody, mostly Kusanagi, but she knew no one would hear. she was no longer his to protect. "This thing could kill me and Kusanagi wouldn't care." She thought with a grimace. The thing once again slashed at her ripping her shirt. "No! Get off of me you horrid monster!" Momiji again got to her feet and ran to escape. Not noticing the steep decline of the land Momiji slipped and tumbled down the hill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Momiji?" Kusanagi could hear her screams from a distance.  
  
"Stop!" he could hear her screams becoming worse.  
  
"Momiji I'm coming!" Kusanagi yelled as he quickened his pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji felt the animal quickly move from her but was afraid to open her eyes. She then felt someone pick her up.  
  
"Momiji? Are you ok?" The familiar voice asked as its owner cradled her body closer.  
  
Momiji opened her eyes slowly to look deeply into Kusanagi's cat-like eyes. "Oh how I love those eyes!" Momiji thought silently to her self. "YOU came for me?"  
  
"Of coarse, you idiot!" Kusanagi smiled as he held her tighter not wanting to let her go. "Now let's get you home."  
  
"Home? I don't want to."  
  
"Why not? Everyone is worried."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"No, I'm serious."  
  
"You're the reason I left, remember? So why would you care?"  
  
"Because I didn't mean what I said!"  
  
"All you going to do is drop me off at home and then I'll never see you unless I'm hurt or in danger! Right?" Momiji countered wishing she didn't believe it.  
  
"No its not right, I, cause I . lo." Kusanagi stopped himself right in time. " I like to be with you!"  
  
"Prove it!" Momiji challenged with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"How and when am I going to do that, Princess?"  
  
"Stay with me all night!"  
  
"I can't do that! Kunikida would kill me."  
  
"Then take me to your apartment! I'm 18 you know! I can make my own decisions."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Then I was right! I do embarrass you!" Momiji jerked from him and started to walk away. "I knew it!"  
  
"Fine! You'll go to my place!" Kusanagi grabbed her around her waist and lept into the sky. 


	4. A Dangerous Situation

Escape  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Dangerous Situation  
  
Kusanagi stopped in front of his window and placed Momiji in feet first.  
  
"So you enter through the window everywhere?" Momiji teased.  
  
"No, just when I forget my keys." Kusanagi retorted.  
  
"Oh." Momiji reached out her hand to help Kusanagi through, but quickly found that he did not want it.  
  
"I can do it myself!" Kusanagi snapped as he stepped in. he noticed Momiji jump back and a flash of pain appear in her eyes as she started to walk towards the door. Kusanagi ran around in front of the door and grabbed her shoulders. "Stop running from me! Talk to me!" Kusanagi said as he gave her a rough shake.  
  
The pain in Momiji's eyes turned to anger. "Fine! You want me to talk then here it goes!" Momiji was hurt too much to keep it all inside. "You don't get how much I love you, do you? When you push me away or yell at me I. I." Momiji stopped thinking that he'd strangle her but decided to keep going. "I want to do is be with you! I would do anything just to be able to kiss you or lay down with you holding me! I'm eighteen you know; it's not a sin to be affectionate! Damn it Kusanagi! Just stop acting like you hate me! I love you Mamoru Kusanagi!"  
  
"I don't care how old you think you are! To me your just to young"  
  
"Your just scared!" Momiji's anger flared at his comment. "When you do things like that you make me with that I was still dead when I sacrificed myself! That way I wouldn't have to go through you're rejection!"  
  
Stunned at her feelings Kusanagi had trouble getting any words out. "I didn't know I hurt you that much." Kusanagi then pulled her to his chest, one hand running through her long hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "I really do care for you." Kusanagi bent down and with his right arm, picked her legs up. Now that he was holding her, he walked over to the bed and set her on the edge. "Now lay down and go to sleep."  
  
At that moment a crash of lightning struck. Followed by a defining boom of thunder. This made Momiji jump. She then curled into a ball and started to cry.  
  
"Momiji?" Kusanagi wasn't shocked to see this reaction, but he did feel horrible about it. He sat down beside her and started to rub her back. "Are you ok?"  
  
"No I. I'm scared, Kusanagi." She lifted her head as she said this so he could see for himself.  
  
"Its okay, I'll keep you safe. I promise!" He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his other side. Sliding back into the corner, he positioned him self until she could curl up into his arms. "Don't worry, I'm here." Kusanagi repeated as he ran his hand through her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji quickly fell asleep, but her dreams were out to hurt her. "Stop!" Momiji screamed.  
  
Kusanagi startled by her scream, shook her until he saw her eyes open. "Momiji? What's wrong? It was just a dream."  
  
"No! I know it's more, trust me. It's telling me something." Momiji pleaded.  
  
"Ok. I believe you." Kusanagi assured her. Kusanagi was so tired that he couldn't stop a yawn from coming.  
  
"Are you tired?" Momiji asked noting his slumped figure.  
  
"Kind of, but I'm fine." Kusanagi said not wanting to admit it.  
  
"No you should lay down." Momiji said knowing he could go all week with out sleep. "Please."  
  
Reluctantly Kusanagi laid down on his side facing the window. He could feel Momiji's own movements to lie down also. He felt her back touch his and turned over on his side. "Momiji? Are you still scared?"  
  
"Y-Yes. I'm such a wimp." Momiji said ashamed of herself.  
  
"Don't worry." Kusanagi said as he draped his right arm over Momiji's waist. "I'll protect you. No matter what."  
  
A bolt of lightning struck followed by a rumble of thunder. As Momiji let out a yelp she could feel Kusanagi tightening his grip. "I thought I told you not to worry?" Kusanagi whispered. As she giggled she felt him raise just enough to kiss her on the temple.  
  
Kusanagi laid back down and quickly fell asleep. His dreams were filled of good things. Most of which were of Momiji and himself being problem free.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kusanagi jotted in his sleep as he heard banging on his door.  
  
"Open this door right now! It's the police!" the man shouted through the door.  
  
"Ok! Hold on!" Kusanagi reluctantly pulled himself off of the bed and walked to the door. "Yes what is going on here?" Kusanagi asked as the men charged through the door.  
  
"There she is, in the bed. Mr. Kunikida she is in here. Please come and wake her up." The head police man said.  
  
"Kunikida, what's going on?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"I can't believe I trusted you. How could you take her?" Kunikida said with disappointment.  
  
"I did what?" Kusanagi shrieked.  
  
Afterwards everything got confusing and everyone started to talk on top of each other.  
  
Policeman- "Cuff him and put him in the cars!" Kunikida- "Momiji, are you ok?" Kusanagi- "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything! Let me go!"  
  
Momiji got up and ran to Kusanagi, but was held back by Kunikida. "Kusanagi! What's going on? Please don't leave me! Please, Mamoru Kusanagi!"  
  
As the cops pushed Kusanagi down the hall he could hear Momiji's pleas and sobs. "Don't worry Momiji! I'll find a way to get back to you! I promise!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hate you! How could you?" Momiji screamed at Kunikida. "He didn't do anything. Believe me!"  
  
"Just go to your room! You'll understand later." Kunikida yelled. He looked over at his wife Ryoko who was just trying to keep peace.  
  
"Ryoko, you know Kusanagi wouldn't do anything to harm me! Don't you?" Momiji asked.  
  
"Well it does sound funny Momiji." Ryoko said.  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe this!" Momiji then stormed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boys we've got you a new playmate!" the guard said as he opened the cell.  
  
"Let me go! I didn't do anything! Damn-it! Just listen to me!" Kusanagi yelled as they threw him in the cell.  
  
"Now play nice." The guard mocked as he left.  
  
"Oh perfect!" Kusanagi said as he walked over to the barded window. He tried to ignore his new roommates wishing to only think of how to get back to Momiji.  
  
"Excuse me? What, are you to good for us? Do you think your special? Just accept it! Your just like the rest of us!" One man taunted.  
  
Kusanagi could feel them getting closer. The one man's words infuriated him. "No you're wrong! I'm not like you. You all are criminals while I am the Kushinada's protector! And that's all that I was doing. protecting her!" Kusanagi yelled. He didn't even notice that his blades were exposed.  
  
"Dude we didn't know! You can calm down now. Here take my seat, you look tired." The other men all started apologizing.  
  
Kusanagi calmed down and sat down. He put his forehead in his hands. "This is just so frustrating. I shouldn't be here!"  
  
"Well what are they accusing you of?" another man asked.  
  
"You know I'm not to sure. It has something to do with Momiji being in my bed this morning. They think I kidnapped her or something."  
  
"And your innocent?" another asked.  
  
"Yea the truth is that earlier this week she had run from me. Last night, really late; I woke up with an idea of how to find her. I did find her and t wanted to take her home, but she said that I hated her. I don't know why I gave in, maybe it's because I never wanted to lose her again." Kusanagi laughed at how ironic this was. "And now I have lost her. Well anyway, nothing happened except I held her! She got hurt earlier and I bet they now think that I'm the one that her! I could never do such a thing!" Kusanagi said. He was now embarrassed. It wasn't like him to reveal so much to anyone.  
  
"How did she get hurt?" a man asked.  
  
"Some animal in the forest attacked her.  
  
"Sounds like the truth to me." One man said.  
  
"Yea, if only they believed me!" Kusanagi breathed. 


	5. Sudden Pain

Escape Chapter 5 Sudden Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Its okay acceptance is the 1st step to recovery!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhh! Stop! Leave me alone!" Momiji screamed at her dreams.  
  
"Momiji wake up! Momiji!" The voices yelled.  
  
Momiji opened her eyes only to see Kunikida shaking her. "Oh it was horrible!" Momiji started to cry.  
  
"Calm down. It's okay." Once he saw Momiji calm down he decided to ask Momiji about the other night. "Momiji, we need to talk."  
  
"Wait Kunikida! Maybe this is something that I should talk to her about." Ryoko said breathless from the run.  
  
"Oh well I guess you right. If you need me I'll be down stairs." Kunikida got up and left.  
  
"Now Momiji you still haven't told us what all happened the other night." Ryoko said trying to be sympathetic.  
  
"Really? Maybe that's because nothing happened!" Momiji was getting frustrated at this.  
  
"Come on you can be honest with me. Did he hurt you? Because you have a lot of bruises on you." Ryoko probed.  
  
"No, of coarse not! It's Kusanagi for goodness sake! He wouldn't do anything to hurt me!" Momiji said almost shocked by the question.  
  
"Well to tell you the I already thought that, but why were you in his bed?" Ryoko had spoke with Kusanagi at other times and truly trusted him.  
  
"You guys won't leave me alone until I tell you. Right?" Momiji decided to tell her that story. When Momiji had finished the story she was extremely satisfied.  
  
"Do you promise?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes of coarse." Momiji started to cry again as she thought of Kusanagi locked up in the jail. Momiji started to roll over, but was stopped by Ryoko.  
  
"How did you get this bruise? It wasn't there earlier." Ryoko was looking at the bruise on her arm.  
  
"What? I don't know. Maybe I did it in my sleep." Momiji said not really thinking much of it.  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right." Ryoko said with a bad feeling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhh!" Kusanagi fell off the cot and stood on his hands and knees. His teeth bearing as a drop of sweat ran down his nose and then dropped. She saw his matamas glowing a radiant blue. "Not again!"  
  
"Hey man what's wrong?" a man said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"I don't really know. All I know is that it is bad. Whenever this happens Momiji is in trouble! I've got to get out of here!" Kusanagi stood up, but another shock of pain threw him to the floor. "Ahhhh!"  
  
"What's going on in here?" a guard asked.  
  
"He's hurting. He should get to a doctor." A guy said. The then came over to Kusanagi and whispered in his ear. "If you really love this girl then save her."  
  
The guard came over to help Kusanagi up. When they got near the door Kusanagi used his shoulder to ram the guard into the wall. Kusanagi turned and ran as fast as he could down the long hall. He could hear the screams and applause from all the cells. Kusanagi kept running until he got to a locked door. If he could get through this then he would be home free. Not knowing any other way Kusanagi decided to ram the door until it broke. Kusanagi took a couple of steps backwards. Taking a deep breath he ran as fast as he could into the door. As he hit the floor he heard it click. "Just one more good hit and it should open!" determined to get it open Kusanagi once again got to his feet and followed his plan from earlier. When Kusanagi made contact with the wall he again hit the floor, but he saw that this time the door did open. "Success!" Kusanagi then got up from the floor and started to run out of the building.  
  
"Hey you! Where do you think you're going?" another guard yelled after Kusanagi.  
  
"To save a loved one!" Kusanagi yelled once he jumped up into the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow he is almost invincible!" his cell mated joked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No leave me alone! Ahhhh!" Momiji's nightmares were getting more and more realistic every time. "Get off me! Don't hurt me! Please!" Momiji had been having these dreams for about a day or two now. They were just horrible. This blackish-blue smoke would condense into this blob and start to hit her, but when she swung back to hit 'it'. It would always dissipate.  
  
"Help me someone! It's trying to kill me!" Momiji screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The intensity of the pain that Kusanagi was feeling was getting much worse. Kusanagi could now see Momiji's window. "I'm coming Momiji, just hold on!" Kusanagi pleaded.  
  
"When he landed on her window sill he could hear her pleas loud and clear now. He jumped down from it and ran to her side. "Momiji it's okay! Wake up?" Kusanagi started to shake her. When he saw her eyes flutter open he quickly stopped. "Momiji?"  
  
"Kusana." Momiji started to say his name, but found Kusanagi's hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh, Momiji if they find me they will arrest me again. Oh no.remember I'm not here." Kusanagi heard someone coming down the hall and got up and hid behind the bathroom door.  
  
"Momiji what's going on in here?" Ryoko asked while Kunikida answered the phone.  
  
"Nothing, just another bad dream." Momiji said.  
  
Kunikida ran into the room and looked out the window. "Is Kusanagi in here?"  
  
"No, why would you ask that?" Momiji asked trying to hide her guilt.  
  
"Because that was the police department and they said that Kusanagi had escaped!" Kunikida said very upset.  
  
"Good! He didn't deserve to be in there anyways!" Momiji said getting very upset again.  
  
"But Momiji you know he committed a crime." Ryoko tried to reason with Momiji.  
  
"No! That's not true!" Momiji cried.  
  
"Momiji, I won't have him near you again! So once he is caught then he's going right back!" Kunikida said in a raised voice.  
  
"Well you know what, I don't want you here so get out! Now!" Momiji screamed.  
  
Kunikida and Ryoko were to shocked too much to argue with Momiji, so they just turned around and left.  
  
When Kusanagi heard the door close he emerged from the room.  
  
"Kusanagi why did you escape?" Momiji asked.  
  
"Because I got the feeling that you were in trouble." Kusanagi said bluntly.  
  
"You did that for me?" Momiji said.  
  
"Of coarse!" he said "I've got to get out of here now Momiji!"  
  
Momiji had a shocked but sad expression on now. "What? Why now?"  
  
"What hit you?" Kusanagi asked as he gripped Momiji's chin to get a better look of her cheek.  
  
"Do what? My face was fine before I went to bed." Momiji said.  
  
"I don't like this. I should go and tell Ryoko and Kunikida." Kusanagi said as he walked to the door.  
  
"No!" Momiji said in a raised voice. "They'll take you away again! I really don't want that!"  
  
"Me neither, but I think your safety is more important then me going back to protect you." Kusanagi said with a laugh.  
  
Momiji lay back down as Kusanagi left the room. She saw no reason in arguing with him. It always was a wasted effort. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kusanagi walked out into the hallway he started to get extremely nervous. He could hear Ryoko's voice downstairs trying to calm Kunikida's loud and frustrated voice. Kusanagi then took a deep breath and started down the stairs. Fear started to seep into his body twisting and churning it as if it was butter. He could barely stand it. Every part of Kusanagi's strong body wanted to run and hide as if it never happened. But then Kusanagi remembered Momiji and how her safety was in danger. This, for some reason that Kusanagi couldn't figure out, gave him new courage.  
  
When Kusanagi entered the room he immediately stated to speak. "Kunikida your presence is needed up stairs." Kusanagi could hear Kunikida starting to speak but paid him no attention. "I found a bruise over Momiji's left eye. She says that she has no idea how it got there and that it wasn't there earlier." Looking around his eyes were met with some evil glares. Finally though they both ran up the stairs. As Kusanagi followed their path he could hear ryoko's voice on the phone. He knew it wouldn't be long before the police got there. He also knew that he needed to leave. As quickly as he could Kusanagi went to the window. Turning around for one last look Kusanagi said goodbye to Momiji. As he jumped off the ledge Kusanagi could hear Momiji's sweet voice telling him goodbye. He also heard all of Kunikida's threatening words. Below he watched as the police cars swarmed Momiji's house. "Sorry but you just missed me."  
  
His stomach twisted as he thought of how much had changed. It took only one night and all he worked for was now gone. The people that trusted him no longer did. Instead of working for the government he was now running from it. And what really hurt now was that he felt that he had some feelings for Momiji but he figured that all out just a little to late!  
  
Kusanagi finally decided to sleep at the old TAC building. It was a perfect place. It had been abandoned when Kunikida had first let the members go.  
  
Kusanagi walked to the floor with the lab on it and looked for something to make a bed out of. As luck would have it, Kusanagi found a cot with all of its old bedding. Kusanagi didn't find a pillow so he had to use his coat, but that made no difference. 


	6. A Day of Memories

Escape Chapter 6 A Day of Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry but I still don't own anything. Heart breaking isn't it.  
  
Please, please review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took awhile but finally Kusanagi managed to fall asleep. When he woke again the sun stunned his eyes. After a few minutes of wrestling he reluctantly got up. This sure did bring back a lot of mixed memories. It was pretty hard to relive them all. They all rushed through his head some great and some to horrible to bear.  
  
Kusanagi had to sit down again as the memory of Momiji's sacrifice surfaced again. Kusanagi made one last plea with his memories, but it did not obey. His mind has already started its story.  
  
"Momiji?" Kusanagi said as he landed on the platform. As he walked closer he noticed that something wasn't right. "Momiji? What's going on over. Momiji!" Kusanagi screamed as he ran to Momiji's side. Kusanagi quickly scooped her up into his arms. He then started to cry, but these tears did not last for long. These tears turned into flaming, uncontrollable, anger! Kusanagi stood to his feet and with out a word to the others he ran to the end of the landing and leaped into the air with Momiji tightly in his arms.  
  
When he landed he did so in front of Kaede and Soshano-Oh. "Fix her! Bring her back to me! You have to be able to do something!" Kusanagi hadn't really listened to all of Soshano-Oh's speech for his temper was too high. After what seemed like a century he could feel something twitch in his arms. When he looked down to see Momiji's deep emerald eyes staring back at him he almost lost all control.  
  
"Oh! That was a horrible feeling." Kusanagi said as he started to stand. This was just to many emotions for his mind to with stand. Kusanagi decided to get out of there. Her didn't know where to go but anyplace would be better than this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It happened all the time. Kusanagi would often forget that he was no longer a pure human. But that feeling would always pass quickly. Someone or something would always remind him of his difference. When he would pass a window and see his own reflection he would get so sick that he could barley stand. "Look at yourself! You're a freak!" Kusanagi would think to himself.  
  
"Excuse us, but aren't you Kusanagi the Kushinada's protector?" a giggly voice asked from behind him.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, that's me alright." Kusanagi said as he turned around to face two teenage girls standing in front of him giggling. To Kusanagi this was no complement. He hated being noticed.  
  
"Wow! It's amazing to meet you!" the other girl squealed.  
  
"Girls get away from him! An angry voice yelled.  
  
"But mom this is Kusanagi!" the first girl said.  
  
At times like these Kusanagi really wished that his mitama's didn't make his hearing better.  
  
"He's a trader! I just heard that he was arrested for kidnapping that Kushinada and then he escaped last night from jail. I'm on my way to the police and I want you to get in the car now!" the woman whispered to the girls.  
  
"Look at yourself you freak!" Kusanagi's thought's screamed. "Of coarse your normal. What's not normal about flying, having green hair with four eyebrows, and blue seeds that glow a vibrant blue. Not to mention having eyes like a cat and fangs." All Kusanagi could do was laugh about his thoughts. He didn't enjoy feeling like he was always putting himself down, but he also knew that it was going to take a lot of energy and time to convince himself to think otherwise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get it away from me! Leave me alone!" Momiji screamed as she ran through the house. Everyday her nightmares were getting worse and now they haunted her daydreams also.  
  
"Momiji, Stop! Calm down." Ryoko shoke her.  
  
Momiji gasped for air, shocked by the memory of her dream. "Oh Ryoko it just won't leave me alone now."  
  
"It's odd are you so tired that when I was talking to you about Kusanagi that you would just fall asleep?" Ryoko's look of confusion quickly turned to fear. "Kunikida come here!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Momiji pleaded.  
  
"Did this just appear?" Kunikida questioned.  
  
"Yes. I'm getting a little worried now." Ryoko admitted.  
  
"I know, but what can we do?" Kunikida asked.  
  
"Get Kusanagi! I know I would be safe with him around. Deep down you know it to!" Momiji yelled.  
  
"No! You're wrong. He is a criminal and a traitor!" Kunikida retorted.  
  
"No he is not! He is Kusanagi! The same Kusanagi that has always saved me, been completely trustworthy, and I believe has even loved me!" Momiji started to cry.  
  
"Well then he has changed!" Kunikida yelled.  
  
Momiji got up and ran up the stairs to her room. There she locked the door. Momiji walked over to the corner behind the door. She then sat down and began to cry again. It was hard for Momiji to breathe now. She new that she ceded to calm down, but just couldn't.  
  
Momiji quickly struck the hand that had just settled on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Ku-Kusanagi is that really you?" Momiji asked through sniffles.  
  
Before Kusanagi answered he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm behind her and pulled her towards him. "Of coarse it's me. Now why are you crying?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
Momiji saw concern in his eyes which somewhat surprised her. Ever since he had found her in the forest their relationship had turned into almost everything she had dreamed of. "Oh it's nothing." Momiji lied.  
  
"Of coarse it's something, you're crying!" Kusanagi poked her side to make her smile. "Now come on tell me. You know you can trust me!"  
  
"That's just it!" Momiji started to cry once more.  
  
"That's just what? Oh come Momiji, it's all going to be all okay." Kusanagi said giving her a little squeeze.  
  
"Well, Kunikida said that you could no longer protect me because you were a traitor and a criminal!" Momiji got out through gasps for air.  
  
"Oh really. So what do you think?" Kusanagi asked unnerved by the distrust.  
  
"What do I think? What kind of a question is that?" Momiji asked just a little shocked.  
  
Kusanagi gave her a small smile. "A very good question obviously or you would be able to answer it." He didn't really need the answer but still wanted to hear it. "What did you tell Kunikida and Ryoko exactly?"  
  
"Well I got really upset and I just said that you always saved me, were completely trustworthy, and well I said that I believed that you well. loved me." Momiji immediately turned red from the embarrassment.  
  
"You think that just because I kept you at my apartment because you wanted me to prove that I didn't hate you, and just because I escaped jail and now I'm running from the police that I love you?" Kusanagi said with a huge grin.  
  
The openness of Kusanagi made Momiji feel odd. For so many years she wished that he would be like this but she didn't know it would be so hard to get used to. "Where are you staying now?" Momiji tried to change the subject.  
  
In the old TAC building. in the lab there are some old cots there." Kusanagi said.  
  
"You shouldn't, that place is unsafe, and it could collapse at any moment." Momiji warned.  
  
"Oh you really shouldn't worry that much." Kusanagi teased. "Are you trying to change the subject, Momiji?"  
  
What! No!" Momiji was shocked that he had caught her. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Shhh. I think I should be going." Kusanagi quickly got to his feet.  
  
"Oh no please don't leave me!" Momiji grabbed his hand. She tried to yank him down, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Why not, your fine, aren't you?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
"Well you know those dreams that I have been having?"  
  
"Yea. What's going on now?" Kusanagi asked again.  
  
"Well not what ever it is, is now attacking my daydreams, also!" Momiji's fear showed full in her eyes.  
  
Kusanagi sank back down to the floor. "I can see your starting to get a black eye. Is that from a daydream?"  
  
"Yes. It looks horrible doesn't it?" Momiji said trying to hide her face now.  
  
Kusanagi gently lifted her chin up. "No, I think it looks fine." Just to prove his point, Kusanagi kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm so scared to be alone now." Momiji confessed. "Every time I go to sleep or ever daydream I wake up with some new injury. It's really getting out of control."  
  
"Well you still have Kunikida and Ryoko."  
  
"Oh great! All they do is blame you for all of this." Tears once again appeared in her eyes.  
  
"Now don't start that up again." Kusanagi said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "All that matters is that you know that I care for you and would never hurt you."  
  
"Well I do know that. I only wish you didn't have to be on the run all the time." Momiji said quietly.  
  
"There is nothing that you can do about it so just calm down and don't worry." Kusanagi didn't know what to say next. "Now I should really go." Kusanagi then got back up and flew out the window.  
  
"I'm sick of this place! Where I really want to be is with Kusanagi, so I will be!" 


	7. A Lesson Not Yet Learned

Escape Chapter 7 A Lesson Not Yet Learned  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Yep it's true I still own nothing.  
  
Review please, good or bad, it doesn't matter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Dear Kunikida and Ryoko,  
  
I'm sorry that it had to come down to this, but I have once again left the house as a run-away. Kusanagi is not involved in my running, he even told me to stay, but I disagree with him. I came to this decision because I am sick of no one believing me. Kusanagi is a kind gentleman and deep down you all know it. So I can no longer stay here. When you guys start to believe Kusanagi then I might consider coming back, but right now I'm to hurt to even think about staying here another night. Hope I see you again one of these years.  
  
Love, Momiji Fujimaya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now that's done! Good bye home, wish me luck!" Momiji said as she started to climb down the tree. She was on her way to the old TAC building to be with Kusanagi. The only problem was convincing Kusanagi to let her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So they think that I have deceived them. Well at least Momiji doesn't believe it. That's really all I care about." Kusanagi was back at the TAC building before he knew it. "Guess by now I should start calling this home." Kusanagi said with a laugh. He wanted to stay with Momiji, she wasn't the only one that hated him always running, but like he told Momiji 'there is nothing that you can do so quit worrying.' but like all things that is easier said then done. Kusanagi decided to go to sleep earlier tonight.  
  
Kusanagi was lying down when he heard footsteps. He then quickly got up from the cot to see who or what it was. "Momiji? What's going on here?"  
  
"I can't stand it there any longer!" Momiji said.  
  
Kusanagi noticed that Momiji had a small suitcase with her. "You can't stay here. This is what put me in jail the first time." Kusanagi stated. "Now I'm taking you back home."  
  
"No! I won't go back! Not until they believe you and I!" Momiji's voice was starting to rise. "Anyways I left a note this time. It says that you even tried to tell me everything would be okay if I stayed."  
  
"And you really think that will work? They didn't believe us before, but they will now!" Kusanagi yelled.  
  
"Well all I know is that I can't stand it there anymore if I can't have you with me!" Momiji was having a hard time keeping her tears under control.  
  
"What are you going to say when they find you? Have you thought about that?" Kusanagi retorted.  
  
"I'll probably just tell them what I just told you. And that's if they find me." Momiji said. "Please don't make me go back."  
  
"You do know that if you ever went out in public the police would have you in just a couple of seconds." Kusanagi stated.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that everyone knows what you look like so the police would have you back with the Kunikida's and me back in jail before either of us knew it. Understand?" Kusanagi explained,  
  
"Then I won't go out side! Come on Kusanagi. I'll do anything." Momiji pleaded.  
  
"Well I don't like the sound of this one bit." Kusanagi breathed.  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" Momiji screamed as she ran to give Kusanagi a hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night after Kusanagi had finally been able to lay down he as once again to his feet. Momiji was tossing and turning on the cot viscously. Her covers were confining her tiny body. "Momiji. Wake up!" Kusanagi started to shake her until she opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh Kusanagi!" Momiji started to cry from the nightmare.  
  
"It's okay Momiji. I'm here." Kusanagi said as he took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.  
  
Momiji then picked up her head and looked into Kusanagi's cat-like eyes. "I love you Kusanagi!" she then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Kusanagi was shocked at the boldness of Momiji's move and it took all of his strength to resist his temptations. "Go back to sleep Momiji." He then gently laid Momiji back down on the cot. Before going back to bed he covered Momiji up. Just as he knew that she was drifting back to sleep Kusanagi gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you to Momiji."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji slowly opened her eyes. She then got up after a good yawn and stretch. "Kusanagi? Where are you?" Momiji couldn't find Kusanagi anywhere. 'Did he just get up and leave me or.or was he caught!' Momiji couldn't think strait. She decided to go and find him. She then dashed down the stairway. All of the sudden she felt this hand on her shoulder. "Oh crap!"  
  
"Where are you going?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
Momiji turned around. "I was going to find you. I didn't know what happened to you."  
  
"Didn't I tell you last night that if you wanted to stay with me that you couldn't go out because you would be caught?" Kusanagi said.  
  
"Well ya, but this was different!" Momiji protested.  
  
"Listen, if you want to go back home then that's fine with me. Just tell me first because I don't want to get caught looking for you." Kusanagi said quickly. He then turned around and walked back into the lab.  
  
"Wait! I don't want to leave. I just panicked." Momiji apologized.  
  
"Don't! I can take care of myself! I've done it practically my whole life." Kusanagi snapped.  
  
Momiji jumped back at the sudden change in his mood. "I'm sorry. Just don't make me go! Please."  
  
"I wasn't thinking that." Kusanagi took a deep breath as he turned around. "Looks like you got another attack. Your getting a bruise on your other cheek bone."  
  
"Oh great! Just what I want." Momiji said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll figure it out." Kusanagi said reassuringly.  
  
"Well I hope it's soon." Momiji replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you going Momiji? You're making a mess of everything." Kusanagi asked.  
  
"I'm looking for something." Momiji said as she rooted through a pile in the corner. "Yes! I found it! See?" Momiji declared as she held up an old portable TV set.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"If I have to stay inside, I'd at least like to know what's going on outside." Momiji answered. She then set the TV on a counter and turned the little knob. The reporters voice boomed through out he room.  
  
"Earlier this morning Mr. and Mrs. Kunikida reported to have found Momiji the kushinada gone and the only thing left was a note written by Momiji herself." The TV screen then showed footage from the press conference.  
  
"We have a safe bet that Momiji left on her own, but we also have reason to believe that she is with Mamoru Kusanagi." Ryoko said calmly. "If either one of these people are spotted then please contact the number listed below. Thank-you for your time." The TV then went back to the reporter.  
  
Kusanagi quickly reached over and turned the TV off. "Great!"  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Momiji asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out." Kusanagi answered. He knew that he had to think fast. He had no time to lose. 


	8. Self Pity

Escape Chapter 8 Self Pity  
  
Please review! I like to hear it all, good or bad!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji had been watching the little TV screen when she realized that Kusanagi was once again missing, she then got up and searched the lab for him. She soon found him in the bathroom starring at himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look at yourself you freak. You should go and get the letters F-R-E-A-K tattooed on you forehead!" Kusanagi thought with much hatred. His anger was quickly rising with the thoughts going through his head. "Your purpose for living is to protect the kushinada and now you can't even do that! They don't trust you anymore. And why should they? You even look like a monster! Surprised that you don't act like one!" Kusanagi's anger rose to its limit to the point that he couldn't stand it any longer. With bearing teeth and tight fists he struck the mirror. "Ahhh!" the glass flew all over the room and for the first time Kusanagi noticed Momiji standing in the doorway.  
  
"Eek!" Momiji yelped as she tried to move away from the flying glass.  
  
Kusanagi quickly ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Kusanagi apologized.  
  
"Yes, but why did you do that?" Momiji questioned.  
  
"My anger just got the best of me I guess. I think Momiji that you would be safer at home. I mean look at what I just did all because I hate not being human." Kusanagi was getting upset with himself once again.  
  
"What!" Momiji then saw that his hand had blood on it. She quickly got a washcloth and started to dab at the blood. "Look at how fast you heal. It's not freaky or scary. It's amazing! It really is Kusanagi. I wish that you could only see what I see." Momiji told him in a gentle and soothing voice.  
  
"Well I don't see what you see! And what you see is just an illusion! So just get over me!" Kusanagi yelled. He jerked his hand away and walked over to the big picture window at the other end of the room. He looked out the window and could see his own reflection painted on top of the battered landscape in front of him. These buildings of a once splendid side of Tokyo now lay in ruins like his own spirit. They were a symbol of his own torture. "I don't enjoy this. I hate who I am!" Kusanagi hissed. He turned around noticing Momiji walking up behind him. "Do you know how lonely it is to hate yourself? I can't stand to watch you fall for someone that doesn't even know how to stop hating themselves!" Kusanagi tried to stop the words from coming out, but his mouth was no longer under his control. And he dreaded what else they would decide to say. "Momiji don't you get it! I'm not right for you!" Kusanagi knew that if he didn't stop now he would be in big trouble. But how could he? "Shit this is hard! How can I tell you not to love me when I can't stop myself from. from. well, loving you!" Kusanagi watched as Momiji's face went from concerned, to confused, and it finally settled on total happiness.  
  
"Are you serious Kusanagi? Do you really love me?" Momiji wasn't sure she should trust believe him.  
  
"Well yea, I sure am but." Kusanagi couldn't get the rest of his sentence out because Momiji was now hanging around his neck. "Momiji come on now! This is beside the point. I have a real problem!" Kusanagi knew that Momiji cared for him, but all this emotion was just to weird for him. "Enough! I don't care anymore! Forget that I ever said anything!" Kusanagi yelled as he pulled Momiji away from him.  
  
"I know that something is wrong with you and I also know that I could help. That's only if you stop pushing me away! I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm never going to stop loving you! So just let me help you!" Momiji said. "You know what.you're just ridiculous!  
  
"Really? Well thank you so much!" all Kusanagi wanted to do was get out of there.  
  
"Where are you going?" Momiji asked.  
  
"Away!" Kusanagi said bluntly.  
  
"No Kusanagi! Please don't leave me!" Momiji yelled. She heard Kusanagi start talking with his back turned to her, but couldn't hear because the thing in her head began to attack her.  
  
"I'm so dumb! I mean to actually think that I could one day be able to stop hating my self! I'm a monster, a freak! No one can change that."  
  
"Kus. Kusa. ahhh!" Momiji screamed as she felt a sharp pain on her back.  
  
Kusanagi turned around just in time to see Momiji's small body falling forward. Luckily he was quick enough to catch her. "Momiji what's going on? Is it the monster?"  
  
"Yes" Momiji whispered as she snuggled further into Kusanagi's arms. "It's getting stronger! Just don't leave me. I need you in more ways than one." Momiji said right before she passed out.  
  
"I'm sorry Momiji, but I'm taking you to ms. Matsu." After calling ms. Matsu, Kusanagi jumped into the sky with Momiji tightly in his arms. He had wrapped her in his red trench coat to make sure she wouldn't get to cold. When he landed in front of the new TAC building he noticed that Momiji was starting to wake up. "Go back to sleep princess." Kusanagi whispered in her ear.  
  
"Where are we?" Momiji said a little droggy.  
  
"Were at the TAC building. Ms. Matsu is here." Kusanagi said as he started through the door and up the stairs.  
  
"No! They'll send you back to jail and I'll never see you again!" Momiji said as tears started to line he bottom eyelid.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Momiji! I have a job to do and I will fulfill it!" Kusanagi said as he reached the last step. Kusanagi then opened the door to the lab where he saw ms. Matsu standing getting the lab ready. He heard her trying to talk to him, but he was not there to talk, but to get Momiji safe. Kusanagi walked past her and laid Momiji down on the cot.  
  
"Kusanagi?" ms. Matsu said quietly.  
  
"What? I don't feel much like defending myself right now." Kusanagi said bluntly.  
  
"Oh Kusanagi for some reason I believe you. I also for some reasons believe that bunches of people are also forgetting that Momiji is old enough to make her own decisions. She is 18 you know." Ms. Matsu declared.  
  
"I know what you're implying. I use her age as a cover for the truth. Really I want to be with her more than anything, but look at me! A girl like her deserves a guy that she can be proud to be with. I'm a monster." Kusanagi said making sure he kept his eyes on the ground.  
  
"Kusanagi! Listen to your self! This is not the Kusanagi that we have all gotten to know! Not only are you denying yourself something you really want, but you are also denying Momiji her wishes. Also this relationship is something you both need!" ms. Matsu said really shocked to hear him talking this way.  
  
"It seems to me that it doesn't really matter what either of us want or for that matter need! Just to remind you, but I am being chased by the police! I don't think Kunikida or Ryoko will allow us to ever be together if they can help it." Kusanagi said with much doubt in his voice.  
  
"Well I can be pretty convincing at times. So I'll try and get them to see the truth, but in the mean time if you don't want to see your police buddies anytime soon then I suggest you high-tail it out of here."  
  
"Why? Did you call the police on me?"  
  
"No, but I had to call the rest of the TAC members. I'm sorry, but it's just one of my obligations as a member of the team." She apologized.  
  
"I understand, but well I just can't go. I have to stay here with Momiji. I promised." Kusanagi said as he turned to Momiji and walked over to her. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. He took her hand and clasped both hands over it. Her body was turning pale which made her hair only stand out more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is she her yet?" Kunikida yelled as he burst through the door. He then stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted Kusanagi sitting down beside Momiji holding her hand. "What is he doing here? Get him away from her! Ryoko call the police!"  
  
"No! Stop I need him!" Momiji quickly sat up and yelled. Her yell then turned into a scream as her body was slammed back down on the cot. She moaned and held her stomach as if she was hit there.  
  
"Momiji!" Kusanagi hollered.  
  
"Hmm" ms. Matsu said from behind a computer. She turned and faced the rest of the TAC team, which had just burst in. "Don't call the police. I want Kusanagi here. I also want everyone to meet in the conference room we need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone minus Momiji met in the conference room. Kusanagi quickly took a seat away from everyone else. He knew this meeting would become very personal to him and thought the further he was the easier it would be to contain his emotions.  
  
"Now I think we need to have a discussion about the relationship between Kusanagi and Momiji." Ms. Matsu announced.  
  
"That's easy! I want him back in jail and away from Momiji, forever!" Kunikida said.  
  
"Why? What did I do wrong?" Kusanagi asked. He still didn't have a good idea as to why they hated him.  
  
Ryoko stood up from her seat and cleared her throat. "We are concerned that when you kidnapped Momiji and kept her at your apartment that you well.abused her." Ryoko stopped and turned to Kunikida as a thought hit her. "You know now that we know that it's something inside her that is hitting her then why are we still upset with Kusanagi?"  
  
"Because he kidnapped her." Kome answered.  
  
Kusanagi was sick of hearing this, which he demonstrated by slamming a fist of the table and jerking to his feet. "I didn't take her! I was just a step in front of the police and found her first! I took her to my place because she believed that once I dropped her off at her house that I would never come back! That's all! I swear!"  
  
Kusanagi slowly sat back down as ms. Matsu began to speak again. "I think that we need to leave Momiji and Kusanagi alone and let them decide what they want to do." Kusanagi pulled out a file containing some papers. "I have a suspicion that this monster is attacking Momiji because once it gets strong enough it can break free and attack the city."  
  
"So it gets strong by feeding of her pain?" Ryoko reasoned.  
  
"Well yes and no. It does get stronger from her pain, but not from a physical pain. From what I've heard of the reason she ran away the first time I believe that the monster picked her because she was upset."  
  
"So whatever upsetted her then attacked it and now it is still feeding on that same pain?" Ryoko tried again.  
  
"Yes. At the time she was upset with her relationship with Kusanagi. Now if you connect the dots every time she is attacked it is any time Kusanagi and her relationship is threatened. I can even bet that that's what these nightmares are of when it attacks."  
  
"So that's more proof that we should keep me away from her." Kusanagi said softly.  
  
"Yes! So should I tell her or you?" Kunikida said with a smile.  
  
Matsu knew this wasn't right but before she could say anything Kunikida and Kusanagi left. She quickly caught up with Kusanagi before he went into the room. She pulled him aside and in a low voice said, " remember Kusanagi what is really important here, you. What will good be good for Momiji is what is good for you. If you go in there and realize that you love her so much that it hurts to think of never seeing her again, then I want you to care for no one else. For once do what you want for no one else. You are a free man now! Exercise you right to do what you wish!"  
  
Kusanagi nodded and then slowly walked into the room. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Momiji lying on the cot, her body pale.  
  
Momiji turned her head and gave him a sweet smile. "Hi!" Momiji didn't miss the look on his face though. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kusanagi turned his head to the side, took a deep breath and then straightened up. "Momiji we need to talk." Kusanagi walked over to the cot and took her hand. "I. I think it will be better for you if I just left. We found out that the monster feeds off the turmoil that our relationship."  
  
"So stop the turmoil by being with me! You can't do this. I need you."  
  
As Momiji rambled on Kusanagi felt a pain inside of him. 'What have I done?' the more she spoke the more he saw how much he cared for her. He saw tears brim her eyes as she wept over Kusanagi's announcement. Ms. Matsu's words rang in his ears. "No stop." Kusanagi whispered with his hands over his ears. Never had he felt such pain. "I'm so sorry Momiji.please stop." 'Is this really what I want? No of coarse not, if it was then it wouldn't hurt this much.'  
  
Kusanagi put his hands on Momiji's shoulders and noticed that she was out of control. "Kusanagi how could you do this to me? I love you. Didn't you even say that you loved me? Wait no you didn't! You never said I love you. I've always just come to that conclusion!"  
  
Kusanagi tried to tell her to stop, to listen to him, but she wouldn't. He remembered when she did this before. The only way to make her stop was to embrace her in a hug. He guessed it was slapping someone that was going hysterical. "Momiji calm down, please." It was odd but for the first time in his life he let go of his restraint on him self and just allowed him self to think with his heart. Before he knew it his hands had cupped Momiji's face and his lips were now upon her own.  
  
Momiji's eyes flew open at the shock of his lips. Slowly she relaxed into the kiss. It was intense and pleasantly rough. She draped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to wrap around her back. She was pulled closer to him as the intensity of their kiss deepened. It was utter bliss for Momiji.  
  
Kusanagi had never felt so free in his life. How could he feel like a monster while kissing this perfect human? This is what Kusanagi felt like it would be like to be a human. Free from the taunting and odd looks of others. Kusanagi only wanted more, more of the freedom that he had sought for so many years. It was ironic how all this time he thought that to love someone else you had to first love yourself, but in truth it was the opposite.  
  
"You've freed me Momiji. Thank you." Kusanagi whispered across her lips as the kiss broke.  
  
"Does this mean that you're not leaving me?" Momiji said with a smile.  
  
"Sure does." Kusanagi said as he kissed her nose. "I would really have to be a freak to leave something so wonderful." 


End file.
